The Princess Diaries:A Princess with Redhair
by Baby.Claire
Summary: A princess not with diswater blonde hair but with fiery red. A princess with the name Claire Allen instead of Mia Thermopolis. And she's actually HAPPY of being a princess,unlike Mia. It's very good than the summary. Please R&R! Rated T for some language.


This is a fanfic based on Meg Cabot's The Princess Diaries, but it's a bit different. Please R&R if you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides Claire Allen and this story line. Peace.

February 4, 2008. On my bed.

I hate my life. I HATE IT. Why? WHY???? Why you ask???

Maybe it's because my sister, Carly, told Kevin Rabbitt that I thought he was annoying. (Even if I DID say it, I didn't mean it. I tend to say stuff about people when I like them. I just don't know how to share my feelings in the right way.) And I think he hates me more than he already did,(another reason I said he was annoying, he didn't like me anyways!)

Or maybe it's because I mumble whenever I read out loud, and everyone in my language arts class found that out. And my crush Brian Goldwater just happens to be in my language arts class. Nice.

Or maybe it's because I just moved to a new school, and my best friend in the whole wide world is at a different school, two neighborhoods away. I can just ride a bike. Maybe it'll take and hour or so..but oh,right. I CANT RIDE ONE.

Or maybe it's because this girl I really really,really hate called me a BITCH.

That's right. The B word. Now I'm going to have to kill her, and go to jail because of her.

Nice.

My name is Claire Allen. Red hair,(the kind of red that a tomato can be when it's really ripe, no joke. And yes—it's natural.) sea green eyes, fair skin, and freckles over my nose. I really love the way I look, really, and the fact my hair is red. Only 4 percent or less of the world has naturally red hair—super neat! But I'm not stunning gorgeous, none the less not even beautiful.. Just plain pretty. Wait not even that, just cute. I guess. And all the Claires in TV shows are always pretty. Like Claire on _LOST_ and Claire in _Heroes_. They're both pretty—and blonde! I've always hated blondes. Seriously. It's true, they're beautiful with NO thinking space in their brain, their obsession for make up and lip gloss took all the space.

Perfect example? Savannah Fortlay. Just because she's a cheerleader. Just because she's popular. Just because most of her friends is a senior. Just because she don't mumble when she reads. Still doesn't give her a right to sassily throw her shampoo-commercial pearly blonde hair around Justin Filmore, the guy I went out with and the guy I still like.

Oh great. The phone's ringing. Well I'll write in more tomorrow. Peace out.

February 5, 2008 Math Class/Home.

Wow. Who knew boys could be so cute? And who knew life can change??!?!?!

I was in my pre-algebra class, Tyler Gordon, a really cute 7th grader, was messing around in class with me, and then me being the good actress, pretended I was cold, and asked Tyler if I could wear his black jacket.(Black looks totally hot with red hair.) and he refused because he wasn't wearing a shirt under. Nice.

So then I told him to ask Patrick, another cute 7th grader. Then guess what Tyler said????

"Claire wants you, Patrick!" I nearly choked out my uvula. "WHAT?? NO!!" I said, not knowing how I should react.

Then Patrick looked over at me with a calm face, and mouthing the word, "Sure."

At first I didn't know what he meant then I started knowing what he meant, then I was like whoah, he wouldn't mind going out with me. Wait,huh?!?!?! ME????

Then I realized how cute he was. And couldn't help but grin. Of course, who WOULDN'T want to go out with the soon-to-be-popular 8th grader who's a genius at math? Who?

Not Patrick. Not Patrick at all. Then after a while I went to go staple my Spanish homework, and then he walked near me,(not sure where he was, I couldn't see him,) and then from somewhere, he asked "You want me?"

And again I didn't know where he was so I just pretended I couldn't hear, and walked back to my desk.

I went home, happy and all. Then my mom was sitting down in the living room, looking real serious.

God. Did she find out I have a MySpace? Or maybe having multiple AOL accounts.

"Claire. I need to tell you something, and promise you wont freak out." My mom said, not sounding like mom.

"Shoot." I said. Feeling relieved it has nothing to do with MySpace.

"You're a princess."

Cinderella's believable, Snow White is also believable, Sleeping Beauty is, too.

But THIS?!?!? Please, let me just close my book, and laugh for even thinking this is possible.

"A princess, mom?" I said. "How?"

"Your father's a prince. I'm sorry I never told you. We never knew this would happen."

"Well what DID happen??" I asked.

"Well. Your father is in Genovia, and he needs a heir to the throne and you're kind the heir to Genovia's.."

"Why ME???" I asked.

"Your father needed…surgery on a certain area. His certain area had to be cut off."

Oh, so cutting his arm off was too shocking for him that he can't think straight. I can fix this.

"So..does he need to go to counseling so he can actually think this over?"

"His testicles have been cut off." My mom said quickly. "He can't have anymore kids."

Oh. I wonder why I thought it was his arm? Hm. Wait. HUH???? His WHAT?

"And you're his only child..so.." mom started.

Whoah. TIME OUT. With all the girlfriend's my dad had, none of them actually got pregnant?

Great. Just great.

Welcome, Mr. Stress. I've been expecting you to ruin my so-called perfect life. Your long lost cousin, Lady Love, came over last month. She left a hole in my heart.

_So how did you like my first two chapters?I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review if you have time to spare, it'll make me update fast!_


End file.
